Pilot
Pilot is the first chapter of the first book in the Celestial Coelum series. The chapter takes place in Silvaland. Plot "“Raise the flags.” The words echoed in her head. Blair was too familiar with the feeling of losing someone she deeply cared about. She knew the sound of the rain hitting the muddy battlefield, the sight of everyone who’d fallen; the feeling of a lightning hitting her in the chest while she watched her own mother lose her balance and hitting the muddy field while the thunder was ringing in her ears." - The first part of the Pilot. The chapter begins with Blair standing in her house in Silvaland. She appears to be lost in her own thoughts as Hunter enter the house, calling her name so she would snap out of her own world. He then asks if she was lost in her own thoughts like always, claiming that it's something she is often with saying 'like always'. The two then jokes around, before Blair asks if Hunter is coming as well which he responds with that he's twenty. Blair then claims she already knew that, saying she doesn't wanna go away. Hunter acknowledged this. Blair then spots teenagers hugging their parents, making her angry at her father for agreeing to let them send her away since 'he didn't raise her to be the one making peace'. Hunter then tries to calm her down but ends up making her even more upset. "Blair found the idea completely pathetic. If just the queen never died I wouldn’t be sent away to a stupid camp, but now she was minutes away from being exactly that. Stupid Bellatrix." Hunter then says that she's being sent away from the best, which Blair doesn't agree with at all. He tries to explain that it's gonna be a revolution for all four nations, trying to get the girl to explain that she needs to cooperate with the rest. She gets even madder when he tries to claim that the future is in her hands, snapping and claiming that it's not only in her hand but in the hands of thousands of other teenagers as well. He comes to a realization that Blair isn't gonna get his point. "So you’re basically going to let your children fear they may lose their mother just like you did one day doe to you being a stubborn bitch and refusing to make peace?" Blair becomes extremely upset with his words, claiming that they won't ever be able to make peace. She also says she thinks it's pathetic that they're having this talk five minutes before she's leaving. At this point, Hunter realized that it's no use to discuss any further. Blair gets frustrated and tells him to spit out, as Hunter repeats his earlier words and Blair claims one girl isn't gonna be able to make peace between four nations that's been having problems for over hundred of years. Hunter then says one girl isn't, but four nations are. Blair then claims that the second they drop everybody off at the camp a killing spree will break loose. Blair's father, Archer then enters the room as well. Blair and Archer approach each other with a tight hug. Archer whispers to her that it's time and that they're picking her up at any second. Blair then asks him why he agreed to send her away with a look of disappointment on her face. The older man is quick to say that he didn't and that no one has a voice in this, only the council. Blair says that she wasn't raised for this and Archer agrees with her. The two tightly hugs once again, before guards storms into the house. The girl claims she never gets scared and is a brave girl in general, but that at this moment she was beyond scared. The guards then tell her it's time, making Blair throw her arms around Hunter instead of her father. The two describes the moment as they both shut out the world around them as they enjoyed each other's company for the last time. One of the guards then has to pull her away from Hunter since she isn't letting go, making her protest in panic as she tries to jerk away from the guard grip. Hunter then also seems to panic, trying to reach out for the girl but that only leads to him also being pulled into a guards grip. As Hunter desperately tries to get out of the much stronger guard's grip, he looks over at Archer who looks like he changed his mind about the whole thing. Hunter yells at him to do something, but he only claims it's for the best as he gave the guard that was holding Blair a nod. The guards then start to leave the room, making Blair protest once again. At this point, Hunter is getting teary at the sight of Blair getting pulled away. Archer then follow them out of the room. The people on the street appears to watch them as they drag Blair out of her house. Archer looked at her from behind, a guard approaching him and telling him that they may have to use a tranquilizer gun on her if she isn't calming down by herself. Archer then says they should do it. Blair stops struggling at the feeling of something hitting her neck, touching it as she realizes what had hit her. Her legs then fail underneath her, making her hit the ground. Archer immediately rush to her side as he tries to talk to her before she dozes off. He repeatedly says she needs to do this for him and her mother. Blair then dozes off. Characters Included * Blair Waldorf * Hunter Webs * Archer Waldorf * Guards Mentioned * Blairs mother Notes and Trivia *Blair calls Celestial Coelum 'the camp' for the first time.